


The Forgotten Children

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Story, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: Mal's story is over. But what about all the forgotten children? Come and learn of their little secrets, both clean... and a little dirty... Oh, and watch out Audraon... someone is watching...





	The Forgotten Children

"Ah, how should I do it?" Yzla murmured, gripping her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "Oh, I know. I'll send my message via bees, harmless, little bees, and then I'll send those bees through the barrier, and then they'll fly to Prince Ben, and they'll spell out my message to him... and when they arrive," She broke out in evil laughter reminiscent of her mother, "I'll be brought to Auradon! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius, I say!" Finally, she collapsed onto a soft chair, squirming with excitement.

Glaring at her with scornful eyes sat her younger brother, Zevon. He was a short, rather thin boy with grey-white skin, which both inherited from their cold-hearted mother. His dark hair was glossed as always, pulled back neatly in an effort to look decent, which went unnoticed as people avoided the impish boy. His leather coat hung heavy, too long for his small stature, with the sleeves drooping over the arms of the couch, hiding his with ease. Pale as he was, the black made him seem to glow. His dark eyes glowered at his sister, full of hate and spite.

Seeing her get so excited about Auradon was repulsive. "I fail to see why you would want to be _good_." He spat the last word with utter disgust. The siblings glared at each other. "You have so much potential, sister. You are, unfortunately, very efficient and skilled in potions. Everyday you seem more and more like mother, yet you waste your time with that pitiful club." He slammed his fist down but said nothing else.

All of a sudden, Yzla laughed. Not an evil laugh like Yzma's, but one of a taunting older sibling.

"Aww, poor little Zeevie getting mad at his big sister? I'm so sad, boo hoo." She mocked, tracing a finger as a fake tear. "Naughty, naughty Yzla. Don't be a good girl."

Something zoomed past her head, smashing against the wall. "Go to hell." Zevon growled, pushing away from his seat and storming out.

" _Pssh_ ,"

Yzla picked up the thick, ragged book with a torn leather cover from the table beside her. When she had found the book it had been covered in dust from years of neglect. For a long time, Yzma had been crazy. Lost her mind. Nothing left but a frail old woman being tended to by her children. That's why Zevon hates the idea of being good. Because it was set in the mind of the children of the Isle that the good guys had caused their misfortune. That it was _their_ fault they were imprisoned. And although he wouldn't admit it, he didn't want Yzla to leave. Caring for a dying woman in a near-comatose state was no easy task. Yzla wanted so badly to leave, live the high life in Auradon that she hadn't given her mother a second thought. And for that, Zevon hated her. She was abandoning him for her own selfish desires. Never once had she, his own sister, asked what _he_ wanted to do with his life.

_I hope there's a potion for controlling bees._

Alas, no such potion existed. Few potions were used for mind-controlling purposes, and the ingredients required for each of them were completely inaccessible on the Isle. And she wasn't quite eager to harvest anyone's brains.

"Crap." She sighed, sinking low in her chair. A spring suddenly jabbed into her, making her sit up again. All the ratty, old chairs on the Isle were more like death traps than seats any more. Rumors of new furniture being delivered by order of Ben, once crowned, had been passed around for the last week. However, Yzla doubted it.

What felt like hours passed and nothing happened. The grey sky stayed grey. The children running around in the street below screamed and yelled as always, playing silly little games that Yzla never could understand. Something about fighting, running and playing with dirt never seemed that appealing to her.

Then something moved. Just outside the window. Slight. Whatever it was seemed cautious.

Then came an all too familiar meow of a certain cat. A bright orange tabby by the name of Killer, though its name couldn't be any less accurate. She rolled her eyes and crossed to the window. Sure enough, there sat Killer, laying patiently on the ground, watching her owner.

And there was Diego De Vil. Precariously teetering on the windowsill just below hers, gripping the wall for dear life. This wasn't unusual.

"Hello, Diego." Yzla said with a slight tone. "Enjoying yourself?"

Diego's body refused to move, or look up. "H-hey... Yzla..." He shook. His Mohawk seemed to droop, making Yzla giggle. "Hey! This ain't... funny!"

"Yes it is. And you know there's a door, right? I've only told you, like, every time you come here. Mother isn't going to harm you." She said for what felt like the millionth time. Diego feared Yzma, refusing to step foot inside their house, always preferring to scale the very high wall and whisper for Yzla to leave with him for an hour or so. He never listened to her when she told him that Yzma is incapable of doing _anything_. She suspected Zevon was threatening him. "She cant have soup without Zevon feeding it to her."

"I told... _y-you_ th-that... your mother... s-scares me, Yzla!" The boy barked and almost slipped. But quickly, his fingers gripped painfully to the wall. "J-jus' come down." He whined, making an unseen frown.

The girl sighed. "Fine, twerp."

"Thanks."

She grabbed her bag from the table, leaving the book on the chair and left wordlessly, not even taking notice of the frail woman sitting across from the door, weakly murmuring something about a leaver. Standing in the dark corner of the room, Zevon glared.

When she reached the stairs, she peered over the banister and down the many flights of stairs, straight at the lazy tabby cat suddenly sleeping at the bottom. Diego wasn't there, thought. But she knew he would be slowly climbing down the wall, reach the third story window and fall off into the stack of hay laying on the ground, as he always did. So she quickly raced down and out the building, but not before scooping up Killer, who remained sleeping.

"Good kitty," She whispered, gently patting here head.

Outside, a small crowd of children formed quickly. Some eagerly shouted for Diego to fall, making him hug the wall tighter. Yzla could see him squirming, but held back laughter.

Then a thought struck. Quickly, she hooked Killer on her back, receiving a hiss from the grumpy cat as she tried to remove her claws. "Sorry," She whispered. Ignoring the cat, she straightened up to full height and pulled back her hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Revoltingly, the voice of Yzma came from her mouth. Careful to keep in the shadow of her house, she marched towards the children. Slowly. "How dare you stand near my house! I ought to have you executed. All of you. I'll have your snotnosed faces burned and your tiny heads cut from your bodies!" She cackled, looming over the children. Killer's tail swayed from side to side in quick movements. Looking down, all of them shook. "Boo."

Screaming ensured, followed by the heavy footsteps of the kids running away, shouting for each other to hurry.

With expert timing, Killer dropped onto the ground and set about cleaning herself.

Yzla stepped out of the shadows and gazed up at Diego, about to step on the wrong brick that dipped down and made him slip.

_3, 2, annnd, 1!_

Once again, making it the fifteenth time in a row, Diego's foot planted hard on the brick. This time, it came loose and fell to the ground with him, landing with a crash. Casually, Yzla strolled over to him and extended a friendly hand. She offered an odd smile, too.

Hesitant, Diego took her hand and allowed himself to be picked up. He felt weak allowing Yzla of all people to help him. A man should help his girlfriend, in his opinion. But he couldn't. He feared so many things, Yzla's family being one example.

"So, where are we going today, huh? Tell me it's not the beach again..." She hugged herself and looked away. The beach faced her dream. But Auradon seemed so far.

Diego grinned like an idiot. "Hey. We'll get there eventually!" He sounded so assured, like it was set in stone and he was just waiting for the day. "All of us. Even you, ya stupid cat."

"I... Has your cousin written since they came back?"

Now Diego looked away. "Me and Carlos were never close. We fought, me and him, as kids."

Actually, Carlos did write. Every week, even if Diego couldn't write back. He would tell him about Auradon, and how Ben was trying very hard to have the good children transferred. But complications came from every angle, starting with the upcoming coronation. Maleficent's unexpected appearance called off the ceremonies a month ago. Diego was surprised when told of her downfall.

"Oh, sorry." For some time, the conversation was dead. The two friends simply walked through the dirty street before Diego suddenly cut down an alleyway hidden by an expertly placed sheet. "Diego... why didn't you tell me this place existed?"

The De Vil boy smirked at her and continued on.

Yzla crossed her arms and picked up her pace. Gripping her chin, she spoke again. "Why did I decide to date you? You're a very simple person. I swear, sometimes it's like i'm talking-"

"To a monkey!" Diego cut in, trying his best impression of her mother. "A really, really, big, stupid monkey named _Diego_!" He laughed. Yzla often borrowed her mother's quotes, and he easily remembered them. Even Zevon mimicked her when she did it. "Well," He pressed on, still using the voice. He wasn't very good, "you know something? I never liked your brother!" Yzla faked a gasp and cupped her hand over her mouth. " _Never_!" He finished and laughed as she faked a tear.

"Hm, while you're good at remembering," She looked him in her eyes and moved close to his face, feeling his breath become short, "I don't think my mom's voice suits you..."

"Well, I can be more _sexy_ , if ya' want..." He said in a sexual voice, but failed. His face fell when Yzla broke out laughing, clutching her side. "Oh _ha, ha_ , Yzla." He turned his back and pouted. "Maybe I won't show ya' my secret place."

Yzla's ears pricked. "Secret? How did _you_ of all people find a secret place? You lose your lazy cat every other week!" Then she noticed that Killer was no longer in her arms. Or in the alley. Or anywhere in sight. The cat was gone. Again. "Crap! Sorry, D, I thought-!"

Diego put up his hands, "Don' worry, Yzla. Where's she gonna go?" He pointed up at the barrier. "Besides," Another hidden door was now uncovered with the simple moving of a sheet. "She'd only be in the way of... _Things_."


End file.
